<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweetest Sounds by NicoleHeart25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852018">The Sweetest Sounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHeart25/pseuds/NicoleHeart25'>NicoleHeart25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comatose Harry Potter, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Minor Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHeart25/pseuds/NicoleHeart25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Harmony Shippers Fanfiction Group Fall/Autumn Song Challenge. Harry is potioned by Romila Vane instead of Ron and Hermione will never leave his side. This story tells what is going on in Harry's comatose and the real world One-shot HHr</p><p>This song comes from Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella (1997 version)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweetest Sounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>HARRY! HARRY!"</em> Ron screamed as Harry tried to spit out his drink but it was too late someone had potioned him. Hermione warned him about Romelia Vane and he had tried to get away but now all he could feel is the strong sour taste in his mouth and the feeling of his body falling in a free fall as it travels to the ground. His sight was fade into darkness as the last words he had heard was Ron screaming at the top of his lungs Harry's name.</p><p>The thing that kills him wasn't a Dark Wizard trying to take over the Wizarding World but it was a botched love potion keyed to Romila Vane. A girl he barely talked to let alone acknowledged. Great!</p><p>~~oo00oo~~</p><p>"Where's Harry?" Hermione said as she came running into the Hospital Wing. As soon as she heard the news, Hermione dropped the transfiguration book that she was studying and ran as fast as she could to Harry.</p><p>"He's in bed number seven," Madam Pomfrey said. "I gave him some anti-love potions but I fear that the love potion that he drank will not let him recover soon."</p><p>"How many hours?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"I can't say hours at this point," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I believe it will take more than just a few hours for him to recover but I predict three days."</p><p>"Thr-three days?" Hermione choked.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey nodded with a sad concerning look on her face. Hermione's eyes started to water as she found Harry's bed and ran over to him.</p><p>Harry was pale and still had a bit of red anti-love potion left on his lips. He laid there straight on the hospital bed with his arms out on each side. He had looked like he was just sleeping with an illness. Hermione's tears dropped onto her face but she was hopeful. The botched love potion didn't kill him but he wasn't there to talk to her.</p><p>Between her studies and helping Harry with anything that he needs, she enjoyed talking with her best friend. His voice was one of kindness and sweetness and sometimes over the summer she would remember the words he said to her last year, "I don't think that you're ugly, Hermione."</p><p>It was a cute comment and she cherished it more than she should. She didn't know if he was being completely honest with her, but it made her happy either way. As she took the chair next to his bed, she took one hand into his as her other hand fixed his hair to the best of her abilities.</p><p>~~oo00oo~~</p><p>~Harry Day 1~</p><p>"Harry? Harry?" A voice said. "Harry, I'd like to talk to you."</p><p>Harry opened his eyes to see that he was under a large oak tree with a woman with green eyes and red hair looking down at him.</p><p>"Huh? Yes?" He replied getting up to face the woman.</p><p>"Harry, as your mother I want to talk with you about your life up to this point." She said as he finally realized it was indeed his mother.</p><p>"Now Lilly, he is just 16 years old he will do what 16-year-old boys like to do and that's to like every fanciable girl." Another voice said behind him. Harry turned around to find an older man that looked exactly like him except for his brown eyes; his father James Potter.</p><p>"Dad?" Harry said.</p><p>"Lilly, of course, he has only one thing on his mind," James said raising an eyebrow at his son.</p><p>"James, I don't believe that he would fall for a girl he barely even knows," Lilly replied.</p><p>"I did!"</p><p>"But you made the effort to talk to me, he hasn't."</p><p>"Yeah, I agree."</p><p>"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Harry questioned.</p><p>James and Lilly sighed and stood up off the ground and gestured for him to do the same. Harry was in awe that he was finally with his parents again and he didn't want this to end. So this is when Harry finally looked around to see where was he. The sun was setting over the Hogwarts lake and he could see the fish jumping up out of the water like free spirits. Near the lake, he saw a picnic blanket and basket, and near the blanket were three fishing poles.</p><p>"Come on, we'll talk while we catch some fish," James said.</p><p>"I think you will like this. It's like we are having family time together." Lilly said taking Harry's hand and looking up at her now tall son.</p><p>"Lilly, he's 16 doesn't need his hand held by his mother."</p><p>"I don't think that Harry minds because he would miss his mother."</p><p>"I do. I-I miss the touch." Harry smiled.</p><p>"Come on you two," James rolled his eyes.</p><p>Three of them grabbed a fishing pole and sat down on the picnic blanket with Harry in the middle of his two parents. Harry was overwhelmed with emotion; he was sitting with his parents and they were acting as if they never left his side. He wanted to tear up when he realized something.</p><p>"Am I dead?" He asked. "That's all I remember is that I drank a potion and fell to the ground."</p><p>James and Lilly chuckled. "No, Harry, you're not dead," Lilly said.</p><p>"Then how can I talk with you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You are mostly in a dream. This is the only way to talk to you." James answered.</p><p>"Why didn't you do this earlier in my life like for one of the times Uncle Vermont hit or punched me or left me starving?" Harry said.</p><p>"I know this hurt for us to say this but you had to be in a coma in order for this to happen. I'm so sorry we couldn't be able to talk to you in your time of need with the Dursleys and yes it was painful living with them. Yes, we wanted to say that everything was going to be okay but also, I hoped that they didn't put you into a coma. It was bad enough already I didn't want to see you go into an orphanage."</p><p>"Just believe us, Harry, we love you. If we could we would've contacted you sooner about Sirius and got you out of that hell hole that is the Dursley's home." James added placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and Lilly taking his hand again.</p><p>With some semblance of comfort at this moment, Harry could hear something faint in the distance. It started out as a mumble but then it turned into words. <em>I miss you, Harry. I hope you come back soon. </em>Then he felt something gentle being placed on his head.</p><p>~~oo00oo~~</p><p>~Day 2~</p><p>The next morning Hermione was nudged awake from her slumber next to Harry's hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey, since it was the weekend, let Hermione spend the night; she trusted her. She quickly got up and was hoping to see Harry awake and smiling back at her like he always did. She was crying all night so when she looked up to see Harry's eyes still closed and looking still very pale, her throat audibly sobbed.</p><p>"Hermione?" a voice behind her said when she turned around, she saw Ginny and Dean standing there with flowers and a bag.</p><p>"Ginny, Dean, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.</p><p>"We heard what happen to Harry and since he's our friend as well we came to see him," Dean replied.</p><p>Hermione's eyes watered and she gave a thankful smile. "Thank you." She replied.</p><p>"So how long do you think he'll be in here?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey said that it will take about three days."</p><p>"Three days?" Dean and Ginny chorused.</p><p>"I never knew that a botched love potion could do that much damage and he looks very pale. I'm so sorry Hermione." Dean said.</p><p>"Thanks," She replied.</p><p>"If it's okay with you, we brought some snacks and sandwiches from the Great Hall. If I know you, you will stay here until he wakes up so I know you will eventually get hungry." Ginny said as she opened the bag they brung with them; two sandwiches and two cakes. Hermione thanked them once more.</p><p>After 20 minutes had passed it was time for Dean and Ginny to go to Hogsmeade for a date that they planned for earlier. Dean held the door open for Ginny so they could leave but Ginny told him to hold off for a moment and she'll be right back.</p><p>"Hermione? I think I should tell you something." Ginny said</p><p>"Uh, sure," Hermione replied.</p><p>"You know how you told me to go ahead and start dating other people since I was so infatuated with Harry?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I think Dean is so sweet and nice and sometimes I think about why didn't I start dating other people sooner. Between McLaggen and Seamus, Dean has been the best and also I think Harry would never look at me the way I want him to."</p><p>"I told you he fancies you."</p><p>"I know you have said that but he hasn't made an effort to talk to me or notice me at all so if he continues to fancy me, can you say that I'm taken?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I will."</p><p>With Hermione ending the conversation, Ginny waved bye and left with Dean. Leaving Hermione with Harry for the rest of the day with no one else coming to visit him.</p><p>~~oo00oo~~</p><p>~Harry's Dream Day 2~</p><p>"Well let's get into why I want to talk with you," Lilly said and James sighed.</p><p>"She wants to know why are you choosing Ginny Weasley over any other girl?"</p><p>"Because she's cool and she plays Quidditch and her family is nice," Harry answered</p><p>"Is it just because The Weasley family is kind to you?" Lilly asked.</p><p>" I-It's not just that she's good at some spells!" Harry said</p><p>"Harry, do you know anything about Ginny Weasley?" Lilly said. "Like what would she like out of life?"</p><p>"And what does she like other than Quidditch?" James said.</p><p>"I-I don't know. I-I guess I was hoping to learn all of that once I got with her." Harry said.</p><p>"Son, what is your favorite feature about Ginny Weasley?" James said.</p><p>"I like the way she plays Quidditch and you should see her on the field she's absolutely brilliant!"</p><p>"And what else?"</p><p>"Also I like how her red hair swings back and forth when she's flying!"</p><p>"I don't want to go any further with this!" Lilly exclaimed.</p><p>"Harry, I and your mother think that you just have an infatuation with this girl," James said.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Harry replied.</p><p>"When you are explaining her to us you just tell us about her quidditch skills and her Ginger colored hair."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"If I was trying to explain that your last crush was Cho and you liked everything about her playing quidditch but once you started talking to her you didn't like her."</p><p>"So you're saying that she will be like Cho?"</p><p>"No, they are two different people from two different houses in Hogwarts but we're trying to explain to you that do you even get comfort or feel at home in talking with those two girls?" James said.</p><p>"Well, I just always thought I would just run to Hermione," Harry said.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to talk to your girlfriends if you're comfortable in a relationship? You shouldn't be running to another girl?" Lilly said.</p><p>"I don't know Ginny knows a lot of things but Hermione knows a lot more things."</p><p>"By things you mean yourself."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Harry, I know that you don't know how to be in a romantic relationship but just reconsider some of the choices that you have made in the women that you want to be with versus the women that understand you."</p><p>Harry gave a puzzled look; he thought he was doing the right thing in liking girls that liked the things that he liked, like Quidditch. Yeah, Cho didn't really work out but he still had a chance with Ginny.</p><p>"You can't base your romantic relationships based on the things that you like to do," James said. "It's a good start but that might be the only thing that you two have in common at the end of the day."</p><p>The feeling of the wind blowing made Harry shiver with the brisk cold air touching his skin. As he can hear once again the comforting voice but this time it said, "I'll stay right here Harry. I will be here until you wake up. I miss you. I miss talking with you."</p><p>~~oo00oo~~</p><p>~Day 3~</p><p>Early the next morning on the third day Hermione went to the bathroom and quickly washed up but once she returned to Harry's hospital bed someone else was in her place. a certain redhead and his blonde girlfriend who is quick to snuggle up to him and stare Hermione down to make her jealous.</p><p>"Ron, why are you here? You haven't come to see Harry in the past 2 days?" Hermione said.</p><p>"He is my friend Hermione just because you are willing to stay with him all night long doesn't mean I don't care about him," Ron replied.</p><p>"Then why is she here?" Hermione referred to Lavender who was now kissing Ron's cheek.</p><p>"You know she had to come, we're inseparable."</p><p>Hermione knew the real reason why lavender came along with Ron and that was to make her feel jealous but little does she know Hermione got over her short stint of a crush on Ron once he got with her. If Ron really wanted to be with her he wouldn't shove his relationship with Lavender down her throat. His relationship with her was almost gag-worthy at this point.</p><p>"So do you think Harry will wake up anytime soon?" He asked. "I heard he will wake up today"</p><p>"I hope it seems like since this morning he looked less pale than he did before."</p><p>"That's good, maybe I will catch up with you later when he wakes up. Me and Lavender have a date."</p><p>"So you're just leaving?" Hermione said.</p><p>"Yes, Harry will understand. Also, he has you!" Ron said.</p><p>"I think it would be better if Hermione would stay here so we can be alone!" Lavender said before raising an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "I think it's the best thing for Harry."</p><p>"Brilliant, just brilliant Ron," Hermione said, ignoring what Lavender said. Even though Lavender wanted a reaction out of Hermione, Ron was the one who flashed a glare at her.</p><p>As they left the hospital wing, Hermione returned to her seat right next to Harry's hospital bed. Harry's condition was now more like he was in a peaceful sleep. So Hermione was hopeful that Harry would open his eyes soon enough. She gave him a small smile as he lay there peacefully and leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead and once again said "I miss you and I miss talking with you."</p><p>~~oo00oo~~</p><p>~Harry's Dream on Day 3~</p><p>"Have you heard the voice that I've been hearing that goes 'I miss you and I miss talking with you?'" Harry asked his parents who in return gave a puzzled look.</p><p>"No, we have not Harry," Lilly said.</p><p>"The voice sounds very soothing and comforting and a lot of times sweet and kind."</p><p>"Do you think it's Ginny?" James asked.</p><p>"No, I've never known her to actually say something so comforting like that."</p><p>"What person comes to mind when you hear the voice in your head?" Lilly asked.</p><p>"My best friend Hermione," Harry said.</p><p>"That friend of yours could be a lot like your mother than Ginny could ever be," James said.</p><p>"But she's my friend!"</p><p>"I know but aren't those the best types of relationships," Lilly said.</p><p>"Your mother and I were friends first and then we got together and I wouldn't change that for the world," James added.</p><p>"I mean she's cute and I like her but-"</p><p>"But what?" Lilly asked raising an eyebrow.<br/>
"My best friend Ron is always telling me that I always have something like my money and the fame so I see that he likes her so I'm letting him have her."</p><p>"Why are you letting your best friend, who got jealous of you for your fame and fortune, have the one person that makes you happy and comfortable in your own skin?" James asked</p><p>"Because he is my friend," Harry said.</p><p>"But she is your friend as well," Lilly replied. "Harry I know I want the best for your friends but why not ask for the best for you?"</p><p>"I never thought about it that way but how will I know I'm doing the right thing," Harry said.</p><p>"You say that this voice says that she misses you and wishes to talk with you again. Ask her what is the best thing she likes talking about with you?" James chimed in.</p><p>Harry looked out onto the lake and saw that the fish had stopped jumping and the glimmering of the water was now reflecting a full moon; it was now the end of the day.</p><p>"Why don't you go ask her now; she's waiting for you?" Lilly said as Harry hugged his mother and his father joined in on their family hug. As Harry closed his eyes and embraced his two parents, he could feel their touches fleeting away from him. His dream sequence was now finished and sending him back to reality.</p><p>~~oo00oo~~</p><p>Harry's eyes fluttered open to see that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and saw that it was high noon. A smile grew upon his face when he could feel someone's touch in his hand. He looked over to his right and saw his best friend Hermione Granger tearing up at the sight of him.</p><p>"Harry thank Merlin you're okay!" She said as she quickly pulled him into one of her famous hugs. "I was so scared for you Harry. I stayed here and waited for you to wake up. I missed you so much in that time."</p><p>"Thank you Hermione have I been gone for a few hours right?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Uh, no it hasn't been a few hours, it's been three days," Hermione replied.</p><p>"Oh, well thank you Hermione for staying with me. I could hear you in my dream, you know."</p><p>Hermione smiled at the thought of Harry dreaming about her, "So what did you hear?"<br/>
"I miss you and I miss talking with you."</p><p>"Well, I did. I wanted to talk with my best friend again."</p><p>This time Harry smiled and remembered what his father told him to ask her. "Hermione, what is the best thing you like talking with me about?"</p><p>"Well everything, I like learning stuff and then sharing what I've learned with you, I like to talk about the Muggle world with you." Hermione paused for a moment realizing she wasn't really making a straight enough point to her answer. "I think what I'm trying to say is I'm comfortable just talking with you and since you've been gone I had no one to really talk to you like I talk with you."</p><p>"I heard you a lot in my dream is very comforting and one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard."</p><p>"Oh, Harry you're just saying that you don't really mean it."</p><p>"No no I'm being serious, your voice is very kind and sweet, something I call home."</p><p>"Harry, do you still fancy Ginny even though she's still with Dean?"</p><p>"Not really not anymore. I think Ron fancies you."</p><p>Hermione cringed at the idea, "I think he's fine with Lavender. Her hands can't keep off of him anyway."</p><p>"Would you fancy me?"</p><p>"Yes, Harry you're very fanciable."</p><p>"Then I want to do something that I've always wanted to do but held off because of Ron. If only you allow me?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Can I kiss you the broken like a real kiss?"</p><p>Hermione's mouth grew into a smile, "of course!"</p><p>Together they leaned into each other and kiss each other on the lips. it was the most tender kiss either of them had and they had no regrets in doing so.</p><p>"Hermione I need to talk to you," Ron said opening up the curtain blocking Harry's bed. Ron was welcome with his two best friends snogging each other's face off. Just before he could even protest the curtain shut again not allowing him to open them again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>